The X Factor
The X Factor is a television music competition franchise created by Simon Cowell. It originated in the United Kingdom, where it was devised as a replacement for Pop Idol (2001-2003). It is held in various countries. The programmes are produced by executive producer Simon Cowell and his company SYCOtv. The "X Factor" of the title refers to the undefinable "something" that makes for star quality. The prize is usually a recording contract, in addition to the publicity that appearance in the later stages of the show itself generates, not only for the winner but also for other highly ranked contestants. Italian Version 2017 Harry Styles performed his single Sign of the Times on November 9, 2017. U.K. Version 2017 Harry Styles performed his single Kiwi on November 11, 2017. 2015 The group performed their single Perfect on November 15, 2015 and History and Infinity on December 13, 2015. 2014 The group performed their song Steal My Girl on November 9, 2014 and Where Do Broken Hearts Go on December 14, 2014 with Rolling Stone's guitarist Ronnie Wood. One Direction "Steal My Girl" Live Performing-The X Factor One Direction - Where Do Broken Hearts Go 2013 The group performed their song Story of My Life on November 24, 2013 and Midnight Memories on December 15, 2013. X Factor Final Results - One Direction - Midnight Memories 2012 The group performed their single Little Things on November 6, 2012 and Kiss You on December 9, 2012. One Direction - "Little Things" Live The X Factor Uk 2012 HD One Direction - "Kiss You" Live The X Factor Uk 2012 Final HD 2011 One Direction appeared on the show on November 13, 2011 and performed their single Gotta Be You. The also performed a charity single titled Wishing on a Star with the finalists and group JLS on November 27, 2011 as well as performing a mashup with JLS on December 10, 2011. JLS began the performance with "She Makes Me Wanna". One Direction then joined them with "What Makes You Beautiful". At the end both groups sang alternating between both songs. One Direction - Gotta Be You - The X Factor UK 2011 (Live Results Show 6) X Factor Finalists - "Wishing on a Star" with One Direction and JLS OMG it's JLS vs One Direction - The X Factor 2011 Live Final - itv.com xfactor 2010 (One Direction) Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson auditioned on The X Factor as solo artists ultimately being put together to form the boyband One Direction. The group was mentored by Simon Cowell. At the judges' house, One Direction performed "Torn" by Natalie Imbruglia and succeeded onto the live shows. Ultimately, they were placed in third place. Video Diairies The Video Diaries are a series of videos released by One Direction during their time on the X-Factor. During the Video Dairies, the members would entertain their viewers by answering questions from the fans and doing a variety of activities. onedirection.wikia.com - Video diaries Performances on The X Factor U.S.A Version 2013 The group performed their single Story of My Life on November 21, 2013 and Midnight Memories on December 19, 2013. One Direction - Story of My Life (The X-Factor USA 2013) One Direction Rocks The X Factor! - THE X FACTOR USA 2013 2012 The group performed their singles Live While We're Young and Little Things on November 8, 2012 and Kiss You on December 20, 2012. The X Factor USA 2012- One Direction- Live While We're Young One Direction Performance - Little Things - LIVE performance from X Factor USA HD One Direction - Kiss You (Live at THE X FACTOR USA 2012) Australian Version 2015 The group performed their single Drag Me Down on October 5, 2015. A video recorded of the band performing their single Perfect on The X Factor UK was shown on November 16, 2015. One Direction - Drag Me Down (The X Factor Australia 2015) One Direction perform Perfect for X Factor Australia 16 NOV 2015 2013 The group performed their single Best Song Ever on October 27, 2013. 2012 The group performed their single Little Things on November 20, 2012. Swedish Version 2012 The group performed their singles Live While We're Young and What Makes You Beautiful on November 2, 2012. One Direction - Live While We're Young - X Factor Sweden One Direction - What makes you beautiful (X Factor Sweden - nov 2012) References Category:Competitive Shows